thegreatdevilwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Philip Engel
Philip Engel (pronounced Fil:ip Eng-gol) (Danish: Filip Engell) is a young boy, born a human but having been transformed into a devil twice. Philip has traveled through the afterlife, primarily Hell, and experienced many things that has challenged his own faith and morality. Before Philip was born his father, Victor Engel, was killed life in a car accident, which was later revealed to be the work of Victor's tempter devil, Mastema, and his mother had told Philip ever since that if he was good, he would get to go to Heaven and be with with him. Philip is a "number 1", the kindest, sweetest, most responsible kind of human, but nevertheless Lucifer succeeded in bringing out Philip's shadow sides. One Summer Philip was pushed by the bully Samuel in front of a car driven by Mortimer, or Death, died and ended up in Hell. The Devil was terminally ill and desperately needed an heir, and had chosen Sam, but was now stuck with Philip. There was no time to redo so Philip's training evil began immediately. In Hell he fell in love with the devil Satina, and met her ex boyfriend Aziel Stofeles, who despised humans. The Devil succeeded in bringing out Philip's shadow sides and transform him into a devil, by making him believe Satina and Aziel were together. After making up with Satina, they both discovered that Lucifer had been poisonded with a Rabbit's foot. With it gone Lucifer was instantaneously better, amd without his anger his devilish qualities vanished. Aziel and his accomplice mother blev forvist til Outer Reach and Philip was sent back to his life by Mortimer's sister, Vita, Life. Here only two seconds had passed. Sam was so shocked by what had happened that he had become friendly towards Philip. Six months later Philip was brought back to the afterlife by Mortimer to retrieve his stolen die. In Death's basement Philip discovered in his mother's hourglass that she would soon die of a cerebral hemorrhage. Philip and Satina followed the clues and found the die in the hands of devils from Restless Retirement Home in Hell, who wished to make htemselves mortal, but without success. They gave it back to Mortimer on the condition that he would make them mortal, but rules prescribed that all devils shall become mortal then. As a thank you Mortimer flipped Philip's mother's hourglass and gave her 45 extra years to live and her sickness was even gone. A man then appeared at Death's house and pretended to be Philip's father, but was in fact Aziel transformed. In the fight that followed between philip and him, Philip's hourglass was damaged. Death's snake Tempus rescued Philip by biting Aziel, who aged with thousands of years before fleeing. Philip was then once again sent back to life. A little over half a year later, Sam accidentally swallowed a summoning pill which Satina had given to Philip before he left Hell, and thus died before it was his time, so Philip was forced to return back to the afterlife to retrieve his soul. The journey brought Philip all the way to Paradise, where he met God, and to Hades, where he and Satina found Sam. However, Sam decided to remain in Hell. Satina was suddenly kidnapped by a husher by orders of Aziel Stofeles, and Lucifer's castle servant, Grum, was found to be on league with Aziel, having murdered Grumbleard the gatekeeper. Even after several nights of torturing, Grum would not speak, and it was only when Philip visited him that Grum begun to talk. At the same time, Philip transformed once again into a devil. Meanwhile, the Great Devil War was brewing. Mastema is Philip Engel's personal tempter, having inherited him from his father after Mastema deliberately murdered him. History Early life Before Philip Engel was born, his father, Victor Engel, lost his life in a car accident. The Devil's Apprentice The Die of Death The Wrongful Death The Angel of Evil Physical appearance Philip Engel has flaming red hair and deep blue eyes. Personality Philip was always the polite type. He never did anything wrong and always helped people. Abilities As a human Philip does not have any special gifts or abilities. He is relatively weak, not very good at drawing and very ordinary in many ways. While a tempter, Philip was able to read people's thoughts, even being capable of seeing thoughts, dreams and memories when looking into people's eyes. He was also excellent at transformations, moreso the second time he became a devil than the first. He was brilliant at tempting others too. Relationships Satina Dargue Grumblebeard Sam Aziel Stofeles Lucifer Relatives Appearances The Great Devil War * The Devil's Apprentice * The Die of Death * The Wrongful Death * The Angel of Evil * The Fallen Angel (to be released in English spring 2020) * The Fallen Devil (to be released in English fall 2020) Trivia * Philip Engel is called Filip Engell in the original Danish versions of the Great Devil War books, and like in the English translation, "engell" means angel, though not specifically in Danish. The Danish word for "angel" is "engel", which happens to be the name chosen for the English translation, although it is pronounced different, and in addition "Engell" is also pronounced slightly different than the Danish "engel" ("angel" in Danish). * In the ''Devil's Apprentice'' musical the character of Philip Engel (Filip Engell) was played by Oscar Dietz. References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Devils Category:Tempters Category:Deceased